


Family Man

by Udunie



Series: Tumblr prompts [49]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Deepthroating, Double Penetration, Gangbang, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23434033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udunie/pseuds/Udunie
Summary: “You having a full house?” the man asked, nodding towards the cars. John shook his head with a smile.“Almost, but not quite… Derek and Camden are back from college for the weekend, but Laura is in New York with Isaac.”“Ah… how old are they now? It was like they were kids just yesterday!”John huffed out a breath, but couldn’t help feeling proud at the same time as he started listing his family.“Peter’s twenty six, Laura is twenty two, Derek and Camden are twenty and twenty one, Cora is seventeen, Isaac and Stiles are sixteen.”Hank made an appreciative face.“I have no idea how you do it. I would have gone crazy, not to mention putting them through school.”John shrugged easily.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Sheriff Stilinski/Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski/Everyone, Stiles Stilinski/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Tumblr prompts [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/248089
Comments: 17
Kudos: 550





	Family Man

**Author's Note:**

> For the following prompts:  
Anonymous said:  
for most disgusting prompt! a boy who is his family’s cumdump and toilet and loves every second of it, especially when his brothers gangbang him  
Anonymous said:  
prompt: dad walks in to see his 14 year old son getting fucked by his 3 older brothers at the same time, what does he do?
> 
> (made stiles 16 tho it's clear this' been going on for a while lol)
> 
> Sadly unbetaed, all mistakes are mine and mine alone

John never imagined he would ever enjoy a large family. Claudia had a hard enough time when she was pregnant with Stiles that they didn’t even consider having another kid… and then she was gone, and John was sure that was it for him.

He convinced himself that Stiles was more than enough - and the boy made sure he had his hands full - especially after they grew closer and closer to each-other after Claudia’s death.

Then came the Hale fire, and then the Lahey debacle, and as he looked at all these poor kids, lost and homeless, he couldn’t not open his home for them. 

At first, he was sure it wouldn’t last long. Peter was twenty four when the fire happened, and while he looked scared and young at first, he was sure he would take his nephew and nieces and start a new life as soon as he got his feet under him. The same with the Laheys; he couldn’t imagine Camden would take to a new father figure easily, not to mention Isaac…

But that was not what happened. It was not what happened at all. Instead, four years later they were a big, messy, happy family. Maybe they weren’t ‘normal’ but with seven kids to take care of, John thought that ‘normal’ was overrated.

***

He pulled the cruiser up by the house. The driveway was already full, forcing him to park on the curb. Not like he minded. It’s been a while since the boys were home.

“Ah, John!” Hank, his neighbor called out as soon as he was out of the car, but he stopped himself before he could roll his eyes. This was an elected position, and the guy was on the city council. 

“Hank, hey!”

“You having a full house?” the man asked, nodding towards the cars. John shook his head with a smile.

“Almost, but not quite… Derek and Camden are back from college for the weekend, but Laura is in New York with Isaac.”

“Ah… how old are they now? It was like they were kids just yesterday!”

John huffed out a breath, but couldn’t help feeling proud at the same time as he started listing his family.

“Peter’s twenty six, Laura is twenty two, Derek and Camden are twenty and twenty one, Cora is seventeen, Isaac and Stiles are sixteen.”

Hank made an appreciative face. 

“I have no idea how you do it. I would have gone crazy, not to mention putting them through school.”

John shrugged easily. 

“Peter’s already done, and they all have their part time jobs. Everyone chips in as long as it’s not detrimental to their studies.”

“Everyone, except Stiles,” Hank said with a knowing grin, making John laugh. Everyone in town knew his son was a trouble maker. 

“Don’t worry, he makes himself useful too… But I really gotta go, give my boys a hug.”

Hank waved him along, and finally he could get inside the house. He almost fell over the shoes piled by the door.

“Hey, John,” Cora said, sitting on the couch and watching some reality show. She looked a bit sullen. “You’re late.”

“I know, sweetheart,” he said, walking up to her and pressing a kiss to her forehead. She leaned into it. “How come you’re not upstairs with the others?” 

“That time of the month,” she growled. Ah. That explained the icecream beside her, and the oversized sweatshirt. It looked like it was one of Derek’s. Or maybe Cam’s. She was always prickly when she was on her period.

“Alright, do you need me to get you any-”

She rolled her eyes, shooing him away.

“Just go, they couldn’t wait for you to get home.”

John ruffled her hair as he passed her, making his way up the stairs. 

He found his boys in the master bedroom, and the sight that greeted him made him stop in his tracks. 

Derek was lying on his back, his jeans barely pushed passed his hips, not even fully undressed, legs hanging off the edge. He had a strong grasp around Stiles’ hips, helping him ride him. Camden had one knee on the bed, holding his boy from behind as he pounded into him too. 

“Isn’t it a little early for doubling him?” John asked from the door, stifling a laugh. Stiles was obviously not in a position to answer, eyes rolled back, mouth hanging open as his big brothers fucked his hole. 

Peter was lounging at the head of the bed, his cock soft and wet between his legs.

“Hey, John,” he said with a wicked grin when the boys wouldn’t reply. “Please excuse these savages,” he added.

John walked up to him, giving him a filthy kiss. He loved the boys and he loved the girls and he especially adored Stiles, but he had to admit that he found a real companion in Peter. He was sure he wouldn’t have been able to keep his family together without him. 

“Hey, you,” he said, just as Stiles moaned loudly enough that they could hear Cora turn up the volume on the TV in the living room.

John reached over, ruffling Derek’s hair. He was sweaty, but he turned his head into his palm like a puppy, making him smile. 

“You kids missed our little baby slut this much?” he asked. Derek swallowed, thrusting his hips up hard.

“Y-yeah, hi…” 

Peter rolled his eyes.

“You should have seen them… It’s a good thing Stiles spent the morning stuffing himself with his largest toys, otherwise they would have torn him apart.”

“Not true,” Camden grunted. He looked like Isaac, but more robust with his features sharper. “We would never hurt him,” he said, reaching around to pull and twist on Stiles’ nipples, making him jerk between them. “Well, not like that.”

John shook his head fondly, getting out of his clothes. 

He knelt on the bed, shuffling forward until he was beside his sons. Up close, he could see that Stiles was fucked out of his mind. There was a high blush in his cheeks, his lips were red and pained with come. A little was leaking out of his nose too.

“Fed him a little snack,” Peter said from behind them, scooting up behind John and putting his arms around his middle. “But I’m sure he wouldn’t mind having a taste of his daddy either.”

The second the boy heard ‘daddy’ he was blinking at them, eyes slowly coming into focus. “

“Ah… d-dad,” he said. “Feel so good…”

John smeared the come on his face, rubbing it into his skin.

“I know, baby. You want to have me too? Or after your brothers are done?”

Of course he should have known the answer. Stiles was never known to say no to a cock when offered.

The boy didn’t even reply, just twisted his body a little, diving right for John’s erection. His mouth was soft and slick enough that it made him moan. It’s been a long day.

“That’s it, baby slut,” Peter said, reaching out to fist a hand in Stiles’ sweaty hair and pull him down onto John’s cock nice and deep. “Show your daddy how much you missed him.”

Stiles groaned, twisting his tongue around the head of John’s cock on the upstroke like a pro. 

“That’s it, baby,” John said, thrusting his hips forward a little. Stiles took it, his throat opening up for him beautifully. 

Camden groaned, jerking forward twice more before he stilled. Derek actually grabbed his hand when he wanted to pull out.

“Wait, he’s too lose, I’m almost done,” he said, voice breathy. Cam grinned, but stayed where he was, picking up a large buttplug from the bed.

“Alright, but then we’re gonna soak him,” he said. 

John could feel Peter rolling his eyes behind him at the antics, but he was too busy fucking his cock into his boy’s hot little mouth.

“Such a good little slut for me,” he said as Stiles swallowed him to the base, his throat woking, trying to milk him.

Derek came with a grunt, his fingers spasming on Stiles’ hips. 

Cam barely left him a moment to rest.

“You ready? Cause I’m going,” he announced, making Derek hiss.

“Fuck, okay.”

John could tell the exact second when the boys started pissing into Stiles’ hole, his son whined, actually gagging on him. Peter didn’t let him losing his rhythm though, forcing his head down.

“Swallow, baby slut,” he said, keeping him with his nose pressed against John’s belly until Stiles was red in the face.

“Fuck, this was good,” Camden said, pulling their cocks out and quickly punching the fat plug into Stiles.

John could feel himself getting there too. He might not have been young anymore, but his son’s pretty little mouth always made him weak. 

“Off, baby,” he dictated, holding Stiles’ head by the hair as he jerked his cock for a second, coming all over the boy’s face. His baby slut looked amazing with all that thick come sliding down his forehead, stuck in his lashes and painting his brows.

Peter kissed his neck. John could feel him getting hard again, his cock pressing against his ass.

“Welcome home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> You can find me at udunie.tumblr.com


End file.
